


The Camera Will Set You Free

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2015 [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For gayasshitt.</p><p>It’s not like Percy’s a complete pushover, but let’s just say that he likes making Jason happy, and if making this porno with him is what he needs to do to make that happen… fine. Ok, maybe Percy isn’t as brave as he’d like Jason to think. But that doesn’t mean he won’t try to follow Jason’s orders and maintain eye contact with the camera as it stares back at him: cold, unfeeling, and terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Will Set You Free

Ok, this was ridiculous.

Jason was  _ not  _ afraid of a camera. Not even a little.

So it didn’t make sense that every time he walked through the bedroom and saw the infernal thing lying “innocently” on the bed, his heart would start thundering with anxiety.

T minus four hours.

Jason tried to watch TV while he waited for Percy to come home, but the camera weighed on his mind and the comedy movie came and went without Jason laughing even once.

T minus two hours.

Percy was out helping build new barracks today, as a sort of bonding exercise with the demigods he trained, but he’d promised Jason he’d be back by six.

_ “You should eat without me. I’m going to grab something for myself on the way home. I don’t want to waste even a single minute when I get home.” _

He’d kissed Jason and then was out the door, leaving the damn camera on its spot in the middle of the bed, without a single thought as to what it might do to Jason throughout the day.

Jason really wished he hadn’t had the day off work today. The last thing he’d needed was a whole day with just his thoughts to keep him company. Because his thoughts were, in a word,  _ agonizing _ .

Probably, he should tell Percy how much he was freaking out about their upcoming bedroom adventure.  _ Probably _ . But he knew that if it wasn’t for Percy thinking of new things to try, they’d still only be having vanilla missionary sex. Which, ok, maybe Jason wouldn’t mind in the slightest, because to be honest, that was his favorite. That didn’t mean he resented discovering all these new things with Percy. And he certainly didn’t want to dissuade Percy from revealing his kinks.

He sat down to eat his sandwich he’d made, eyeing the camera through the bedroom door. Why couldn’t  _ this  _ new idea be less scary? Jason loved to accommodate his kinky boyfriend, but this was just… over the top.

He watched the camera in silence as he ate. Maybe he could stare it down and conquer it. Like, “Who watches the Watchmen?” except, “Who watches the camera?”

Jason does.

He glared at it as he shoved the last of his sandwich into his mouth. That camera wasn’t so damn scary.

Something rattled and Jason jumped in his seat, his heart racing.

It was keys in the front door.

Percy was home.

“Jason, hope you already ate, because my dick’s about ready to poke a hole through my pants and I’m ready to get to business.”

Percy walked into the dining area, dropping his tool bag next to the kitchen island. He looked amazing. Dusty, dirty, and still kind of sweaty from working out in the sun all afternoon. Percy was bronzed and beautiful, and Jason ached for him. Especially when those beautiful green eyes settled on him, full of desire and need.

“You ready? I had to sneakily adjust my dick like  _ thirty  _ goddamn times in the last hour because I’ve been thinking about you and that camera all day.”

Jason smiled, trying to make it look genuine, though he really felt like slumping against Percy’s hard body and blubbering about his fears onto his boyfriend’s shoulder. He stood up and greeted Percy with a small kiss instead.

“I’m ready. Just waiting for you.”

He was going to step back and head into the bedroom but Percy had other ideas. As soon as Jason turned around, Percy’s muscular arms shot out to wrap around Jason’s waist and chest from behind, lifting him up off the floor.

“Oh,  _ no _ , you don’t.”

Percy’s teeth nibbled at Jason’s ears, and Jason could make out the hard line of Percy’s trapped cock as his boyfriend rolled his hips against Jason’s ass. Percy finally set him down, but held Jason in place as he rutted against him.

“Was so horny all day, I thought my balls would just bruise up and  _ die _ .”

Jason moaned, flattered by how much Percy needed him, despite the language.

Then Percy let go and steered Jason lightly towards the bedroom with his hands on Jason’s shoulders.

“No point in coming prematurely out here. Let’s get started before I nut in my pants just thinking about you being naked on camera.”

Jason tried to say, “Yeah, sure!” and, “Finally!” and a million other insincere things, but it all came out as an incomprehensible stuttered mess.

Percy let go of Jason suddenly and rushed past. He fell onto the bed- filthy, sweaty work clothes and all, grabbed the camera, and turned it on Jason.

“Why don’t you introduce yourself for us?”

Jason forgot how to speak for a moment, completely thrown off guard and unprepared.

“Um, my name’s Jason?”

“Yeah, and are you going to be bottoming today, Jason?”

Jason flushed. Oh,  _ god _ .

“Y-yeah.”

“You like getting pounded into the mattress?”

“O-only if it’s you.”

“Aww, that’s sweet. Why don’t you take your clothes off?”

Jason shifted for a moment, locking eyes with Percy. Percy immediately broke character and gave him a concerned, questioning look.

“Jason?”

Jason shook his head.

“No, just… didn’t realize we were making  _ that  _ kind of porno.”

Percy laughed.

“A little over the top?”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry. Could you please take your clothes off for me, babe?”

Jason nodded, looking down to try to pretend the camera wasn’t there. Then he started pulling off articles of clothing. There wasn’t much to take off since it was the middle of summer, but it took Jason a while because his hands felt like lead, the fingers barely able to curl and grasp and pull.

“I never knew you were camera shy.”

Percy was watching him with a pensive look. Jason finished removing his boxers and tossed them to the side.

“You don’t think it’s weird? Being kind of… witnessed? Objectively, unemotionally?”

Percy turned the corners of his mouth down, sticking his bottom lip out, looking upwards like he was really trying to search his brain. Finally, he shook his head.

“It’s just a fun way to capture and remember things. And then we can rewatch it later and experience it from a new perspective. Cameras are tools, not people.”

Jason shrugged. He didn’t want to discuss this further since he was about ready to call the whole thing off, and he didn’t want to do that to Percy. He spread his arms.

“Now what?”

“Now you get the lube while I get undressed.”

Jason walked to the dresser. He could hear Percy talking to the camera, making lewd comments about what he was about to do, but he tried to ignore it.  _ Tried _ . Percy was a bit hard to ignore. Especially when he got really horny and really playful, which was like a whole new level from his normal behavior. If Jason were to go out now and inform the denizens of New Rome that Percy Jackson was a fucking menace in the bedroom, people would stare at him like he’d grown a second head. Like, “ _ Duh _ , Jackson is a menace  _ 24/7 _ .” They had no idea just how intense it could get, however.

By the time he fished out the lube and turned around, Percy had the camera directed at him again.

“Come here, Jason.”

Jason did as he was told, walking right up to Percy at the foot of the bed.

“Bend over the bed.”

Trying not to shake, he turned and put his hands on the covers. He knew exactly where that camera was going to be pointed. Not one to disappoint, Percy spread his ass apart with his free hand.

“What a beautiful hole. I’m going to fuck that hole.”

Oh god.  _ Why  _ did Percy have to talk like that? He wasn’t making this any easier.

_ Slap! _

Jason jumped and jerked his head around to look at his boyfriend.

Percy had spanked him. Hard.

“Yeah, it’s the best ass in the world.”

He spanked Jason again. And again. Jason settled in, trying to find the most comfortable position, as the strikes kept falling.

Percy finally stopped.

“Jason, I think your ass is camera-shy too. It’s blushing pretty fucking hard.”

Jason groaned, his face heating up with a real blush.  _ Percy… _

“I’m going to need you to finger yourself for me. Can you do that?”

Jason nodded, grabbing the lube again. He reached back once his fingers were wet, and pushed a finger inside himself, the motion well practiced and easy after many years of Percy asking him to do it while he watched. He looked back. Holy fuck, Percy had the camera close. The film would just be completely obscene. As he slipped in another finger, he imagined how it would look. It would probably take up most of the screen- just Jason’s fingers slipping in and out of his hole, the rim fluttering around them, trying to keep them inside.

Jason groaned.

“Yeah, you like being watched, don’t you, slut? You’ll probably send a copy of this video to every guy you know, won’t you? Bet you Nico would love this part. Not as much as he’ll love the part where you’re getting fucked open by my dick. I wonder what Jupiter would think if I sent this to him? Would he get a chub watching his son get pounded into the mattress? Would he loop that part imagining it was him fucking you, and jerk off to it? What about Juno? I think Juno would  _ really  _ enjoy getting a video of her husband’s bastard being put in his place.”

Ok, suddenly, that anxiety was back. Thinking about all those people watching them might be something that got Percy all hot and bothered, but it made Jason want to crawl out of his skin. Dirty, dirty,  _ dirty… _

_ Slap! _

Percy spanked him again, then pushed his own finger inside along with Jason’s, fucking it in and out briskly.

“Good boy. So good for me. Stay here, alright?”

Percy walked off and Jason turned his head to see him walking to their dresser where Jason had gotten the lube from. Percy dug around a little and pulled out a large glass dildo. It was one of the huge ones they used rarely since it required a lot of prep.

Percy walked back, showing the dildo off to the camera.

“-widest part of the shaft is basically as big as my fist-” he was saying.

Jason hid his face in the covers. Oh, god. Percy  _ would _ . It wasn’t at all like his boyfriend to do only the bare minimum, so  _ of course  _ if they were going to make a porno, Percy would want to do something extreme.

The tip of the dildo bounced against the softest part of his ass.

“Fingers out and lube it up.”

Jason followed orders, sitting up and lubing the thing up as he was told.

“Back on your knees. We’re gonna want to see this up close and personal.”

Jason settled back in, knees on the edge of the bed, feet hanging off. Percy pressed the tip against him.

“You ready?”

Jason nodded. Physically? Sure. Emotionally? Not so much.

Percy pushed the tip in. It took a moment, but the head eventually passed Jason’s rim, popping in and settling comfortably. It was the shaft that was the hard part since it got really wide at the center of the length. Jason wondered if Percy was really going to try pushing the whole thing in without proper prep.

Still, he said nothing. If this is what Percy wanted in his porno, then…

The dildo was moved back and forth a bit, the head massaging inside Jason in all the right ways and making him moan.

“He looks so good like that, doesn’t he? Stretched so wide. Still can’t believe he can actually take this whole thing with the right amount of work. Even the part that’s inside him-”

Percy let go of the glass and Jason squeaked as the weight tipped, putting more pressure on his rim.

“See, that’s really wide. Such a good bottom for me.”

Percy grabbed the toy again and bobbed it a few more times in and out of Jason before pulling it out with a loud squelch.

“Maybe next time, we’ll have Jason take the whole thing.”

The toy was set aside, and Percy nudged Jason’s ass forward. Taking the hint, Jason crawled up further onto the bed so that Percy could get on behind him.

“We’re not going to make this too long today, though. We want Jason to get his rest after such a stressful experience. He hasn’t said anything, bless his soul, but you can see how tense he is. Look at him-”

Percy shook Jason by the shoulder and Jason relaxed self-consciously.

“See how tense his shoulders were? My baby never says when he’s not comfortable. At least not with his words. So I have to pay really close attention to his body to know when he’s at his limits.”

Jason was panicking. Percy wasn’t supposed to-

“Percy, it’s  _ fine- _ ”

“I know, babe. I know. Don’t worry. We’re almost done. And then we’ll curl up and watch the video together, and you’ll see that there’s nothing to be scared of.”

No  _ way  _ was he that obvious! He’d tried to be as up-for-it as possible. Did that mean that all the other times he’d thought he was hiding his nervousness well enough, Percy had actually known?

Percy pushed his cock inside him and Jason stopped thinking, his instinct being to push back and make his mind shut up.

That was until a camera was placed right in front of his face. Percy fiddled around to make sure the thing was propped up in a way that would capture Jason’s face.

“Now, babe. Last thing. I need you to look here, okay? Don’t break eye contact. I want to see how sweet your face looks when I fuck you from behind, and I really need you to give me the full experience, okay?”

Jason nodded, horrified but obedient.

Percy started to fuck him and Jason’s jaw fell open, his eyes immediately hooding and looking away. Then he remembered what he’d been ordered to do and was immediately more alert and looking into the lens of the camera. The sensations of getting fucked, however, were hard to ignore. Jason had to bite his lip, desperate not to look completely wanton and  _ gone  _ on camera. He wanted to shield at least a bit of his dignity from the cursed thing.

Percy only kept increasing the force with which he fucked him, and Jason felt himself growing more and more desperate for it. His eyebrows crinkled together so hard his forehead hurt. Finally, his mouth dropped open, and he panted unabashedly at the camera, trying now and then to bite his lip again to close his mouth but failing.

Percy fucked harder.

Jason moaned and  _ kept  _ moaning with every thrust, feeling the last bit of his pride melt away as he realized that he really just was a completely mess when he was under Percy, and there was nothing that could hide that from the cold, unfeeling gaze of the camera.

It was too much.

Jason came, shouting, his face falling onto the bed as his hips shook.

Percy came not long after that, his last thrusts so hard they moved Jason several inches forward and knocked the camera over.

They lay there, panting.

Finally, Percy propped himself up and grabbed the camera.

“Jason, look.”

Sniffling, Jason looked up.

Percy had rewound the footage.

There was Jason’s face, completely broken with pleasure. And there was Percy behind him, his face…

Jason turned around as much as he could, still pinned under Percy’s weight.

“I’ve never seen you like that during sex.”

Perhaps it was just an orgasmic flush, but Jason swore it looked like Percy was blushing furiously.

"Yeah, I’ve always been a little scared to let you see. So I only ever allow myself to…  _ let go _ when I’m fucking you from behind. I thought this was as good a way as any to let you know that you’re not the only emotional wreck in our bedroom. I’m more than a little vulnerable with you too.”

Jason continue staring until Percy smiled and thrust his hips in a lewd variation on the classic friendly nudge.

“Cameras a little less scary now?”

Jason turned away and lay down.

“I guess a little.”

Percy set the camera aside and settled in to sleep on top of Jason.

“Doesn’t mean you’re off the hook for not expressing your anxieties to me.”

Jason nodded, drifting off to sleep too swiftly to answer.

Maybe a bit of sharing could do them both good.


End file.
